Exercise normally activates a portion of the body's reflex nervous system called the sympathetic nervous system. This reflex results in an increase in heart rate and an increase in blood pressure. Many factors play a role in this reflex. Creatine is a natural nutrient found in meats and fish. It is also produced in the body and found in muscle cells. In the muscle, creatine plays a role in providing energy during exercise. Supplementation with creatine has been shown to effectively increase exercise performance. Currently, no data exist on how creatine supplementation affects the nervous system reflex in response to exercise. This study will examine if creatine supplementation has any effects on this reflex response.